Stuck In a Forest, Again (Captain Swan)
by mari54037
Summary: Emma and Killian, along with Henry, Regina, Robin and the pair of Charmings, become stuck in the Enchanted Forest again. Get ready for some angry daddy David and a ton of CS Fluffles
1. Chapter 1

Emma lay on the green forest grass. Her eyes were closed. She woke up suddenly and shook her head. Her entire face hurt, and she had forgotten all that had happened in the last hour. She had bumped into Hook, bruised her face on the wall, and fell into a portal. She had forgotten that Hook, Henry, and her parents (along with some other people) had jumped in with her to save her. She noticed Hook sprawled next to her, his nose a bit bloody and thorns in his hair.  
"Killian," she muttered, shaking his head around. "Wake up!"  
Killian woke up with a start, he looked around and stared at Emma."Love, what happened..."  
"I don't know! That's what I'm asking you!" she yelled, "Wait. Why are we in the Enchanted Forest?"  
"Oh, that. It appears that we've fallen. Through a portal. And I recall, that we weren't alone. Henry, Snow, Charming, Regina, and Robin arrived with us." Killian said. He itched his head and smiled roguishly.  
"Stop it! I hate it when you do that!" Emma yelled.  
"When he does what?"  
"Dad?" Emma stood up and rushed to hug her father. "Where's Mom, and Henry, and Regina?"  
"They're by the river, and don't forget Robin. How did you fall into that portal?" David said.  
"Dad, I have no idea. Whatever. Let's just get back to the others." Emma sighed. Killian wiped his nose with his hook and helped Emma up.  
"Come on love, let's get to the others shall we?" Killian said, taking Emma's hand in his. Killian noticed that David was frowning, but at this moment he didn't care at all. "As long as I'm with Emma, that's all that matters" Killian thought. Emma sensed that something was up, so she told David to go on without them.  
"Now, what's wrong, your facial expression isn't exactly average." Emma sighed.  
"Nothing," he muttered letting go of her hand, "Don't worry about it."  
"Killian, I know something is wrong, and you're going to tell me exactly what that is," Emma whispered, grabbing Killian's collar. She stood in front of him, her eyes, calm and understanding.  
Killian grabbed her waist and kissed her softly. Emma gasped in surprise. She smiled and pulled Killian back, "You still haven't told me what's wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looked at Killian, her cheeks red from the last few moments.  
"Mom! Where were you?" Henry asked, hugging her.  
"Well... I was with Killian..." Emma said awkwardly.  
Killian hid his face with his sleeve and walked away quickly.  
Regina snickered. "As in together, together?"  
"No way!" Emma said defiantly.  
"Are you sure?" Regina pressed.  
Emma sighed in exasperation and walked away towards Killian.  
"Hey love, I mean, Emma," Killian said.  
"Hello, Killian. Please convince Regina that there is simply nothing going on in between us." Emma said, her face still red from the last few moments of embarrassment.  
"But love, I can't lie to the Evil Queen, can I?" Killian whispered.  
Emma moaned and stared at Regina, who was laughing, "Apparently, the Dark Swan has learned to love again!"  
Emma's cheeks turned a pale rose after hearing Regina's words. It's true that after Emma and Killian had found the light again, they turned away from each other. But maybe not anymore. All of a sudden, she heard Robin stifle a laugh after hearing Regina's joke.  
"What? I'm simply allergic to this damn grass," Robin said, shrugging.  
Only Henry remained silent. "Mom?"  
"Yes, Henry?" Emma said sighing.  
"Does this mean that you and Killian are together again?"  
"No way!" David muttered.  
"Hmm... Maybe..." Emma whispered.  
"Yes!" Henry exclaimed happily.  
A few moments later, Snow arrived, riding a palomino horse.  
"Somehow, Regina's horses survived," Snow said smiling. "The Enchanted Castle is too far from here. So we're going to be riding horses." She pointed to two horses behind the one she was riding.  
Regina smiled and rushed to her horses, petting and hugging each on of them before motioning Henry to ride on one of the horses. Henry got on, and Regina and Robin got on behind them.  
Emma sighed as she watched her father get on the horse her mother was riding. Emma got on the last horse, and Killian followed her.  
"Love, no need to blush," he whispered in her ear as she motioned their horse to go on and follow the others. Emma smiled and leaned closer to Killian.  
"I don't even think I need to," Emma said.  
About thirty minutes later, they all arrived at the place the Enchanted Castle stood. Or, had stood.  
"What happened?" Regina asked.  
"It seems to have burnt down," Killian muttered.  
David heard this and yelled back angrily, "Then where will we go?"  
"There's always the Jolly Roger," Emma suggested quietly.  
"Well, that's impossible! I brought it back to Storybrooke." Killian replied. "But, there's something else we can do."  
"What? I'll be willing to stay almost anywhere at this point." Snow said, running her hand through her hair.  
"Why The Swan's Feather, of course," Killian said, looking around.  
"What?" David said, tilting his head and sending Killian the most bewildered look ever.  
"Well, the Jolly Roger was the Jewel of the Realm before, and The Swan's Feather was its sister ship," Killian explained.  
David rolled his eyes, "Alright then. Where is this, Swan's Feather?"  
"Hmm... Somewhere near the beanstalk Emma and I climbed when she fell through the portal into the Enchanted Forest."  
"You guys went up a beanstalk?" Robin questioned.  
Emma shrugged. "Whatever, let's go." She steered her horse towards the Dark Castle, since that was the closest landmark to the place the beanstalk had stood. She smiled and wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek.  
"What's wrong love?" Killian said, kissing her head. He was well aware that David and Snow were right behind them.  
"Nothing. Just memories." She whispered before blinking out another tear.


End file.
